


发芽的蛋后续

by dove1234567890



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dove1234567890/pseuds/dove1234567890
Summary: 一个不正确的中西交流





	发芽的蛋后续

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不正经的中西交流

靠，自己好像硬了。

赵高有些无奈的看着自己的胯部，又抬头看了看那位  
正在喝那酒坛子里最后一口酒的道人。  
试探的喊了句:“师尊？”

“嗯？怎么了？嗝...”

好家伙，都已经醉的打酒嗝了。赵高觉得自己的头更疼了，又试探着的问了句:“师尊可还认得我是谁吗？”

道人偏过头，思索了半天，将头转了回来，很认真的回答道:“你是赵高，我那个好蠢的徒弟，赵高...嗝...”

“为何要说徒弟愚笨？”

“你不傻谁傻啊！跟了我几千年，看不出我喜欢你，我又不是你爹！”道人像是赌气一般，一口气跟倒豆子似的，噼里啪啦的给赵高砸了个措手不及。

“师尊喜欢...我？”

这个喜悦来的太猝不及防，赵高几乎要开心的昏过去。

“对啊。”道人笑着掂了掂手中的酒坛，原本醉的不浅的眸子现在一片清明，他把酒坛放回桌上，继续说道:“其实不灌醉我也可以的啊，小徒儿。”  
啊，被发现了。

自己那些龌龊的小心思被发现了。

赵高有些黯然神伤，感觉自己一点把人泡到手的成就感都没有。

“师傅你这也欺负人了吧。”赵高将道人一把抱起放到床上，装作困扰的样子说道。

“我没有...”

“好，那下面我要欺负师尊了。”  
——————————————————“  
嗯...赵  
高...”

道人剧烈地喘息着，胸膛随着喘气一上一下的动，赵高埋在他腿间为他做着口活。

粗吵的舌苔舔过敏感的龟头，赵高用尖齿轻轻嗑了嗑正在不住的往外流水的小孔。

“吐出来！嗯...”

道人双手死死抓住赵高的头发，不知道是在推脱还是在邀请，两条笔直修长的大腿搭在赵高肩上，道人只要想闭合双腿就会变成一种极其色情的邀请。

赵高用手拖着囊袋摩挲，唇齿划过冠状沟，温温的气息铺洒在道人的大腿根部。把整个柱身吐出来，只留下一个龟头含在嘴里。

“啊...赵高...不要欺负我...”

道人眼前一片迷茫，泪水顺着脸侧滑落到床上，抓着赵高的头发使不上力，到嘴边的话都因赵高的舔弄变成破碎的呻吟。

突然道人眼前闪过一道白光，大脑当机了几秒。当他反应过来的时候，他已经在赵高口中射了出来。

“唔...吐出来，脏。”

在道人情迷意乱的眼神中，赵高伸出舌头将嘴角的一  
丝白浊舔进口中，然后全部吞了下去。

“你！”道人有些气急败坏的喊到，“都说了脏！”

而赵高却恍若未闻:“不脏，只要是师傅的，就都不脏。”

说着他把道人转了个面，湿润的吻从脖子一路蔓延到尾椎。

“不要舔！赵高！”道人感觉赵高要再次去舔弄那种难以切齿的地方，惊恐的回头却被赵高按了回去。

“好啊。”赵高的声音带上了一丝隐忍，“师傅把判官笔拿出来好不好？”

“嗯...？”

道人一边要忍受赵高伸到他胸前作乱的手，一边要听他的话，不免有些吃力。然后就听到赵高说要他拿判官笔，道人稍稍思索了一下便想到赵高想要干嘛连忙  
慌乱的拒绝:“不要，都说了不啊...！！！”

赵高摸索到穴口，利落的探入一根手指，就着道人之前射出来的精液直接没入后穴。

“师傅里面很热啊...是在欢迎我吗？”

“赵...高！”

“好了不逗你了...”赵高又探了一根手指进去两指程剪刀状的在道人后穴开开合合，赵高忍着一身燥热难得耐心的寻找着什么。

“别玩了...嗯...进来...”道人被赵高的动作扰的极其难耐，像似欲求不满的扭了扭腰，想伸出手去触碰自己早已挺立的前端，却被赵高眼疾手快的按住了手:“师傅不乖哦，把判官笔拿出来我就让你爽。”

“嗯...”道人艰难的伸出手在虚空中一抓，一只毛笔瞬间就出现在他手中。道人级不放心的把笔交给赵高，赵高满意的接过，深入道人后穴的按到一块软肉。

“啊啊啊...那里不要碰！”道人猛的一挺腰，大腿根部不自觉的抽搐，分明是要到临界点的时候了。

“射多了不好啊，师傅。”赵高将手中的笔对准道人性器前端那个一张一翕的小孔，狼毫的笔尖对准了一戳——

“！！！”

粗糙的尖毛没尿孔，刮擦着脆弱的内壁。道人的身体整个的弹起又摔回床上，泪水一下子就涌出来了，道人张着嘴半天没有发出一个音节。赵高看见他这副模样满意的笑了笑，抽出正在扩张的手指，挺身将自己送了进去。

赵高看上去经验丰富，但这都是他从那些画本上学来的东西。到底是第一次，前戏做的再怎么老手，提枪上阵的时候仍然会紧张。

赵高在道人体内大开大合的冲撞着，肉仞一下一下的抵在最深处，另一只手空出来去抚慰道人被刺激的狠了的前端。

道人在赵高的动作下难耐的喘息却被他一下比一下狠的冲撞抵得还未出口的呻吟变得支离破碎。突然肉仞狠狠操过一块软肉，道人的呻吟瞬间拔高了一个度，内壁夹紧。

道人环住赵高的脖子，声音颤抖:“唔嗯...要射了...难受...”

“等我一起。”赵高被他夹得难受，喘了几声，灼热的气息全部都吐在道人耳边。  
最后赵高低着道人的腺体狠狠地冲刺了几下，抽出来射在了外面。

“唔...？”情迷意乱之间，道人疑惑的望着赵高。  
赵高见了他这副模样，笑了笑，亲了亲道人的额头笑道:“师傅体弱，射在里面会着凉的。”


End file.
